


温度交换

by Maozaizaizaizi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

天黑时竟然下起了雨。

第一滴雨滴在了右手无名指上。走到路灯下，及川抬起手想看清雨滴的形状，却只发现了指甲上若隐若现的水痕。然后雨便突然间大了起来。并不是夏日的雷雨，而是密密斜斜，带着寒意，介于夏与秋之间的阵雨。太小的雨滴滴落在头发上形不成像撒了满头白糖的光景。不知不觉中，衬衫便开始出现水纹，寒气顺着发根蔓延。

夏天结束了啊。

及川对着这样的雨感叹到。不过，现在似乎并不是思考季节的时候，人群稀少的街道，路灯的白光勾勒出雨的形状。独自外出的自己，并没有携带雨伞，短袖与短裤再次强调了下雨与降温的事实。

及川转身时突然感觉到了一阵暖意，“先找一找公交车站吧”的想法被搁浅了。对方伸出手为自己打了一把红色的伞，目光来自伞外，像在平静地呼喊自己的名字。

“及川。”就好像知道自己会被困在雨里一样坚定有力。

牛岛特意拆开了一包新的毛巾，再拐进厨房端来刚刚加热的温水，把两样东西放在了及川的面前。

然后牛岛自己也坐了下来，桌子太矮显得他的动作意外的笨拙。

及川噗的一声忍不住笑了起来，却被对方一本正经地说搽头发要仔细，感冒了对身体不好。于是笑声戛然而止，室内的空气温暖，从皮肤四周开始传来阵阵暖意，头顶上的灯撒下乳黄色的光芒。

“及川你，为什么会到这边来？”再次开口的是牛岛。

“小牛若吖，我当然是来见女孩子的嘛。“只不过是来见附近大学的学弟而已。

“为什么要从后门离开呢？”牛岛把盛有温水的杯子向前推了推。

“当然……”只不过是知道你也在这所大学，想绕远路减少碰见你的几率罢了。

“小牛若在这里租了公寓呢。“为了掩饰转移话题的不适感，及川接过水杯低头喝了一口，温热的水流带来一种奇特的安定感。

“因为离学校近。“

“不愧是有钱人。“及川再次笑了起来，这一次牛岛没有阻止。

大约是在高二的时候，鼓了好久的勇气，及川才决定把自己是同性恋的事实告诉岩泉。

岩泉只是简单的“哦”了一声，便转头望向窗外，然后熟练地将自己饭盒里的青菜夹给了及川。

及川一时以为是自己语速太快对方没听清。犹豫了一下想要再次开口。

但岩泉突然侧头，更加快速的夹了一根西兰花到及川的饭盒里。

“我知道啦我知道啦。”岩泉有点苦恼地不敢对视及川，低头拔弄起仅剩的几根蔬菜。“正常人谁会在看AV的时候快进，逛商场偷瞄内衣男模啊。”

“什么啊……原来岩酱早就知道了啊……”岩泉看起来并没有特别在意，但刚刚的紧张感还未从指尖消逝，筷子间的肉片滑落到米饭里。

“好高兴。”及川随手夹起肉片和刚刚岩泉送来的西兰花，大力的插在了岩泉的饭盒中央，再附赠一个咧嘴的微笑。

“高兴什么啦！“岩泉几乎要伸手打向及川的头，却又突然凝固。”难道说……你喜欢我？

“喜欢个鬼啦！”

“好恶心……”

然后西兰花又回到了及川的饭盒里。

在赛场上对着牛岛说出自己一定会赢的时候，想过赢了之后，又要做什么。

就像跨过了竖立许久的高墙，发现未来也仅是一片看不清的白光。全国大赛，再继续站立在发球线，与再一次的托球。说出来的言语铿锵有力，但是却感叹着一直追逐的人竟然被落在了身后，一瞬间早已经习惯的动力，就这么被抽离。

倒是希望可以告诉牛岛，把他落在了身后的失落感。或者说……

卸掉愤怒的伪装，把喊着说出的话语一个字一个字的抹掉，让敌对的立场被拆卸，用自大的口气告诉他：“我赢了你哦，不过不用怕，因为我还是很喜欢你的。”

恩，赢了就告诉他。

竟然喜欢牛岛，这种奇妙感就像是发现落在了指尖的雨滴，举起手来却只剩下白色路灯下闪闪发光的模糊水痕。

到这所大学来，不是为了看以前的学弟，是想闲逛然后遇见你。

偏偏走最偏僻的小路，不是害怕你走过的痕迹，是知道你在这里租住的公寓。

谢谢你的温水，可它好像在乳黄色的光子中变了质，喝下去喉咙里原有的安定感开始消失，连笑声都开始变得干瘪无力。

“喂，要不要一起去一次摩天轮。”那就干脆不要笑了。

可惜始终没有赢过牛岛。

就像两人坐在了摩天轮的前后两个车厢，不管是怎样的紧跟着上升，超重，下降，失重，从起点再回到起点，对方还是在前一步遥远的地方。

不管在狭小的隔间里如何呐喊，向着对方手舞足蹈，距离将动作模糊，空气将声音溶解，得到的也仅仅是对方不解的回望。

自己目之所及的景色再美好，却是你的旧闻。

冬季赛比赛终场的哨响，像是整个高中时代的落幕。路过牛岛仍然在的球场，看到还在奔跑的影子，突然也想跑起来。拉着岩泉的手，从熟悉的校门开始，穿越人群跑过夕阳下的坡道，再经过熟悉的公园，惊起一片求食的鸽子。

但是真正坐着回校的大巴路过时，发现因为天气渐冷的缘故，广场的鸽子似乎比原来少了很多。

到达摩天轮的时候，淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。

透过车窗玻璃，牛岛站在售票处旁，后面招牌的光太亮，反而使背光的他面容模糊。摩天轮在雨中变换着光色，这次是牛岛没有带伞。

摩天轮的景色没有因为下雨而受到影响，城市的灯火在远处溶成一片。

牛岛坐在对面，似乎在很认真的看着风景。到达顶端的时候，指着东南方向的一角说“那边是你的大学吧。”

“大概吧。”没有什么方向感的及川起身坐在了牛岛身旁，然后转头望向北方。

下来摩天轮又要干什么呢，两个男人挤一把伞看起来会有多落魄，然后牛岛大概会说找一个附近可以避雨的地方吧，于是走进刚刚在车上便看见的一家咖啡店。

牛岛不喝咖啡，大概会随便点一杯冷饮，我想我也会跟着点一样的吧。雨越下越大，可以看见街景的玻璃隔墙也在冷饮上来的时候彻底模糊，只剩下半空中不断变换的摩天轮影子。

这时候，我对牛岛说：“数到三的时候，就来比赛谁先喝完这杯冷饮吧。”

“一……”

“二……”

“我开动啦。”

冷水入喉的时候，杯中漂浮的冰块也碰到上唇，给人一种意外的安定感。

冬季赛过去不久，宫城县开始下雪。清晨醒来的时候，父亲在楼下铲着雪。及川换上了稍厚的运动服，出门的时候父亲苦恼地抱怨了一句“竟然都不帮爸爸的忙。”

比室内寒冷许多的空气与皮肤的触感，意外的让人觉得世界无比真实。

及川沿着堆积着夜雪的街道开始慢跑，路过公车站的时候，登上了恰好到站的公车。空旷的公车只有几位对着手机或者报纸的上班族，右侧座椅上老婆婆对着自己笑着叫出了别人的名字。冬日不多见的朝阳从她身后升起。

不知道自己为什么要登车，凭着感觉前进，然后到站下车，拐过街角，再向前步行到第一个红绿灯处。

果然看见了，那个人沿着积雪的街角奔跑的模样。

原来跑步时也和球场上一样的一脸正经啊。怀着这样的想法跑过去，引来对方略带惊愕的眼神。

“小牛若，我们来比赛跑步吧。“重重地向着对方肩部拍去。然后便转身向着前方跑去。

绿灯开始闪烁，街角旁的花店挂上开始营业的木牌，公交车站旁出现了裹着红色围巾补习的小孩，然后是面包店传来的香味，和房屋里从窗户探头出来的猫咪。

及川停在了巷子深处，想到牛岛一定措手不及都快笑出声来。

但转过头来，却什么都没有。只有自己口中呼出的白气，慢慢消失在冬日的晴空下。

这一直一直都仅是一场自顾自的比赛罢了。

摩天轮开始下行，终点快到了。


	2. 天体α

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大学时期的牛及
> 
> *交往前
> 
> *牛岛生日日期捏造

没有想到干燥的北方也可以下这么畅快的雨。暴雨突然而至，路面上积起水洼，打雷的响声太大，远处传来了好几辆车的警报声。

一口气爬上5楼，公寓门口的灯并没有随着走动的声响亮起来。及川蹲在角落望着手机屏幕，白光显出来的面庞分外严肃。

“及川。”走进的时候，对方似乎投入到没有发觉自己的存在。

“小牛若不要打扰我快通关了啦。“语气激动到连标点都吞下，眉头紧皱。

牛及侧身，手机屏幕上是界面风格复古的游戏。

“那我先进去了。“牛岛打开门，把滴水的雨伞放到一侧。

在冰箱里拿出牛奶的时候，随着雷声传来了及川的哀叹。然后是关门声，更换鞋子的声音，开起客厅电灯的声音。隐隐约约的混合在雨声中。

“小牛若不把雨伞放在阳台，水会滴在门厅哦。会脏啦。“回到客厅的时候，及川正在阳台，整理着衣架上被雨打湿的外套。

“是什么游戏呢？“难免会有好奇心。

“才不要告诉小牛若。“

牛岛把湿掉衣角的衣物扔进洗衣篮，及川打开电视。外面的雨声突然减小，两个人蜷进去年旅行买回的羊绒毯。180以上的身高，难免绒毯的一角会露出双脚。

电视的光填满拥挤的房间，及川翘起的发尖让颈部的皮肤发痒。

游戏不过类似于小时候飞机大战的东西，排在热门下载榜单中太过遥远的地方，一次偶然的点击下，在长长的搜索结果的最后，及川看见了它。控制着行星脱离引力束缚，一鼓作气向着宇宙深处前进，躲过高速飞行彗星的撞击，穿越过岩块冰块混合而成的行星带，逃离黑洞。

最后快到通关的时候发现自己又回到了起点，曾近的那颗恒星仍然在前方燃烧。旅行过了一周，终点却是再一次对抗熟悉的相对引力。

及川一口气喝完塑料杯里的最后一点饮料，摇了摇杯底未融化的冰块，说道：“今天是小牛若请客吧。“

牛岛面无表情的点点头。

“那我还要一杯！“便低头开始玩起手机。

请客的制度是建立在游戏20questions上的。事先在手机上输入目标物，及川说出目标物的类属后，牛岛负责提问，及川回答是否，20个问题逐步将范围缩小，20次对话结束后，再分胜负。

不过胜负几乎没有悬念。一心想着排球，牛岛面对及川提出的“影视明星”，“摇滚乐队”或者“漫画人物”的类属时，连想出提问的语句都十分困难。发色深浅啊、岁数大小啊，所有的问题在得到回答之后，都像沉入深水里的石块一样，对牛岛来说毫无帮助。

偶尔也会抗议为什么不能让自己来出题，真正搜索目标物的时候却发现，能够想到的所有类属都与排球相关，费了力气才想到以“蛋包饭“作为目标物，却被对方用一个问题打败了。

“小牛若能够想到的’食物‘，绝对是昨天才一起吃过的啦。“及川笑得似乎比平时更开心。

电视里正在进行着综艺节目，采访对象是前几天及川定下的目标物。扎着双马尾的当红女星，面对主持人的问题夸张地捂着嘴，带着惊讶的表情，稍微侧身取好角度面对摄像头，用黏腻的语气说道：“讨厌，我和他并没有恋爱啦。不过OO君人很nice的哦。”

这个时候及川小声地哽咽了一声，身体后靠在沙发上，换了姿势继续睡去。鼻腔呼出的热气一深一浅的摩擦着耳畔，伴随着微弱却均匀的呼吸声。

及川的依靠让牛岛下意识的保持坐姿静止不动。长时间的蜷曲双腿，让今天大量练习移动的肌肉稍稍发酸。

“及川。”用手支起对方的身体，弯下腰凝视对方低下的面庞。“在这里不可以睡觉，及川。”

“我知道啦，小牛若。”及川拎起绒毯的一角，顺势向沙发倒去。

绒毯从身体剥离的瞬间，温度变化让牛岛措手不及。及川又模模糊糊地补了一句“睡一会就好。“，这个时候窗外已经没有雨声，电视里的传来小声交谈的声音。

冬日的晨跑会从昏暗跑到天光刚亮，绕了一大圈停在起点，牛岛翻出手机，屏幕上显示着来自及川的未接来电。

回到公寓的时候，食堂打包的早饭已经凉了。及川蹲在房门前一如以往地玩着手机。鼻头发红，抱怨了一句呼出的热气模糊了屏幕，一定是这样才通不了关。

然后再吸了一下鼻子。

“你感冒了啊，及川。”俯下身伸手想去摸对方的额头。

“还不是你让我等太久。”却被对方一手抓住。

“我去配了钥匙。”把早饭抱进怀里蹲下，另一只手在口袋里翻找。

掏出了两双一模一样的钥匙。冬天里金属的质感与温热的掌心十分不同，与凉了的早饭也截然不一。

游戏跌跌撞撞的进行到最后，却总是逃不出那颗恒星的吸引。明明那么渴望脱离束缚，自己控制的天体在面对熟悉的光和热，还是犹豫着最终跌向了它的引力圈。

一次又一次，游戏画面定格在曾经的天体再度做起圆周运动的那刻。硕大的game over开始出现并闪亮。

或许是看遍了宇宙，穿越过了群星，却最终发现更喜欢的还是起点这里的缘故吧。及川从卸载栏里面找到了游戏名称，点击天体的图标，出现了“确定卸载？”的问句。

这个时候听见了牛岛的声音。从走廊另一侧慌张往这里跑的小牛若，大口呼着白气，左手提着万年不变的早餐大阪烧，看起来可笑极了。

及川吸了吸被堵住的鼻子，点击了“取消”。

牛岛20岁生日的时候，及川嚷嚷着要去居酒屋。

“小牛若，快去品尝一下成为大人的感觉嘛。”电话里的及川感冒带着的鼻音还没完全有消退。

结果在进入居酒屋前，及川却打了退堂鼓。事情演变成了两人提着一袋子的罐装啤酒和打包回来的关东煮，再一次蜷缩在羊绒毯里。

“及川，我们来玩20questions吧。“被呼唤的人正在埋首吃着关东煮。

“我不是说小牛若生日，算我请客么……“及川停顿了一下，咽下一片海带。”喝酒的话，小牛若一定会输很惨。“

“两个人的一种关系。“从及川碗里夺过一颗鱼丸。

“什么，已经开始了吗？小牛若好狡猾。而且出的是什么题啦，一般难道不是‘一种蔬菜‘或者’汽车牌子“这种东西吗？”

牛岛耸了耸肩。

“那……队友？”及川夹起一小块冷奴。牛岛摇头。

“对手，一定是对手对不对。“

“不是。“牛岛迟疑了一下然后回答。

“等等，不对哦，小牛若，先输在手机里啦，不许中途改变啦。”然后伸手从堆着零星几瓶啤酒的桌上找到了手机，递了过来。

牛岛按照熟悉的图形解锁后，发现屏幕上，一颗淡蓝色的天体，正缓慢地在轨道上移动。

两个人之间的关系，有一种叫作恋人。但是对于恋爱经历为零的牛岛来说，恋人之间究竟要干什么好了？自己也是模模糊糊。

所以当及川喝着新出的粉红色冷饮，问道自己“小牛若，有没有交过女朋友之类的呢？”，牛岛只能摇一摇头。然后换回对方一句“好差劲哦。“

“那及川呢？“杯底的果粒顺着吸管被吸上来。

“才不要告诉小牛若。“

后来，及川蜷在羊绒毯中睡着的时候，电视上的女星被问到“恋爱的时候最喜欢和恋人做什么呢？“的问题时，牛岛向前倾斜身子，等待答案。

“恩……“女星嘟嘴想了一下。”想和对方喝各种各样的冷饮，即使在冬天里也要喝得透心凉，然后……然后再蜷在一起看电视看到睡着。“

“很平常的浪漫呢，看电视的时候，一定要记得我们节目哦。”主持人笑出了一口好牙，镜头转向女星，后者则捂着嘴说了声“当然啦”。

春天来的时候，天色变暗的时间慢慢后移着。结束了黄昏的训练，牛岛想了想打包了蛋包饭回去。

店里的欧巴桑耐心地将两份蛋包饭放在同一个塑料袋中再打结包好，递上时笑着问牛岛说：“高个子排球君，今天女朋友也要来家里吗？”

牛岛接过蛋包饭，一时不知道该怎么回答。

“真可爱啊，年轻真好。”欧巴桑掩嘴笑了起来。

及川并不是“女朋友”。只不过是大学开学不久，这样相处模式突然间就开始与持续。一切就像温水在口腔里蔓延一样，不知道这样做的确切原因，却因为那份特殊的温度，便顾不得多想便吞咽了下去。水划过喉间的感觉很好。

回到公寓的时候，及川正抱着从干洗店取回的绒毯，蹲在门前看着手机。

“小牛若好慢。”

“钥匙呢？“抱着温热的蛋包饭蹲了下来。

“落在家里了啦。“及川伸出手，埋进了牛岛的头发里。

因为忘记了定时修剪，而微微变长的头发，训练结束后，洗过还未完全干掉，适当的湿度让人感觉异常柔软。带着洗发露的香味。

夕阳下沉，天色昏暗，远处传来了隐隐约约的音乐声，及川说牛岛学校里会有一位当红女星的慰问会。蛋包饭的味道通过分子运动和进了春天独有的暖风中。

“干嘛啦，小牛若？“

“来玩20 questions吧。“

恋人们之间，究竟会干什么呢？

坐在前后桌上课传递纸条。下课的时候用手捏你的发尖。拍下你睡觉的照片骗冰激凌吃。罚站的时候面对全班哄笑，撇着嘴角装作很帅气地走出教室。逃课乘上烈日下开着空调的公车，相约去看海，却躲在冷饮店里逗街边的猫玩。

或者，一起去看电影，却因为想看的影片不同而发生口角。明明在生气，过马路却坚持走在临近汽车的那一边。第一次煮饭，嘲笑你拙劣的厨艺。即使是简单的手机游戏，也死要面子争赢你。发来的照片总是挑三拣四，然后再一张张按照时间存放起来。在你生日的时候，凌晨唱歌给你听，讲电话讲到天亮时睡着。

电影上表演的，书本上写着的，或者每个人述说的，好像都是恋爱。

但真真切切感受到的时候，感受到那种叫做“恋爱”的东西开始在自己身内存在的时候，是在寒冬里，和你行走在冷饮店和公寓之间，双手发冷，口中呼出的白气消失在空气中的时候。


End file.
